Avatar: Katara's Sacrifice
by redskin122004
Summary: The power she has is that of the avatar. but it comes with a very heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

I made this story up while I was sleeping…..It was weird, but sort of good at the same time. Hope you guys like it.

Avatar: Katara's Sacrifice

Katara held onto Aang almost everyday, trying to heal his wounds. Toph and Sokka watched as she held him closed to her heart, begging Aang to wake up again. Aang had not wakened up since Azula attacked him. And Katara was getting more worried everyday.

"Katara…you must rest, you haven't sleep in 3 days!" Sokka plead with his sister, who merely shaken her head.

"Katara…" Toph said softly, rarely using her name until it was really important. "I can feel your body shutting down. You must rest, I don't think Aang will like it if you died on him before he even wakes up."

Katara looked up at both of them, rings under her eyes showing her weariness, sighing softly. She walked over to her friends…no her family, and hugged them. She gave them a small smile. "okay" she said and she dragged her sleeping bag over to Aang. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She soon lost herself in her dreams, seeing her dad and mom hugging each other, her brother and Toph playing arm wrestling, and Aang laughing away, cheering them on. Then quite suddenly, Aang stop laughing, straighten himself out and walked over to Katara. She was surprised by this, but merely thought it was part of the dream. Aang reached out and grab her hand, smiling softly and spoke only two words.

'_Hang on'_

Katara eyes opened and bolt off the ground; she turned her head to see Aang kneeling by her, smiling sadly. She immediately hugs him and called out for Sokka and Toph.

'_Sokka! Toph! Aang woke up he…' _It was then that she notices that Aang was blue and Sokka and Toph looked like they didn't even hear her.

'_They can't hear, Katara." _Aang said. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips, surprising her even more. She backed away from, more stun from begin kissed than aang begin blue…and see through.

'_Welcome to the spirit world, Katara.'_

Well, that's it for now. I will get to the point in the next chapter, but review!!!!! I want more than 3 reviews!!!!!! I am greedy, the more reviews, the more longer it will BE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA………….ok review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 is up and is in your faces!!!! Here is some of your answers to your questions.

Chapter 2- Dead I am?!

Aang smiled as Katara looked down at her body, giving a small shudder as she did.

_'So...Am i dead?'_

_'No...your not.' _Aang replied. _'I have been waiting for your to fall asleep for some time now, but you never did, or at least not deep enough for me to contact you till now.'_

Katara gave aang a questioning look.

_'Huh?'_

_'When you sleep, your spirit is more easily to be freed from your body. It is sort of like your body is going through a natural meditation cycle, unlike me, which i have to focus my thoughts on trying to get here.'_

_'So everytime you go through the spirit world, you fall asleep?'_

_'Yes...I mean no! Argh...Its sort of hard to explain.' _Aang said, holding his head. Katara smiled and gave him a hug.

_'I missed you.' _She said.

_'But i have been next to you the whole time.'_

_'But i miss you being awake. I miss your laughter, your carefree attitude, your confidence...' _Katara twisted her dress softly, she felt like saying it...saying that she loved him for all his worth. She then looked up at him, and couldn't resists asking him.

_'Why did you kiss me?'_

_'Aang...'_

_'Because...I love you Katara.' _Aang said softly. Katara felt herself blushed, she was speechless and happy, but the sad look on Aang's face left her wondering.

_'Well...thats good that you said that. Cause I love you too.' _Katara said after a moment of silence. She looked at Aang, he smiled at her, beeming actually, but the sadness was still there. _'Aang...why are you sad. I love you back, isn't that what you wanted to hear.'_

_'Yeah...but its too late now.'_

_'Too late?'_

_'Katara...I'm dying...And there is nothing you can do about it.'_

_'WHAT!? But-But..healed you with the Spirit Oasis water...'_

_'I know...but Avatar Roku said that you were too later and that you only healed the Avatar spirit...but not my body.'_

_'No...' _Katara fell to her knees, her spirit tears falling off her face. _'NO Aang...You can't leave...The world still needs you...I need you...I love you.' _Aang kneel down next to her, hugging her tightly.

_'And i love you too. I am not leaving you, nor am i going to leave the world without hope.'_

_'How Aang, your dying...How are you going to do that.'_

_'Easy...You are going to save the world Katara. You are going to be the Avatar.'_

End for now. Bye bye and till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, more reviews than i thought i will have. Thats great!!. Well, here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3- Gaining power, but losing life.

Katara stared at Aang, failing miserably to put a sentence together, and instead she simply gawked at him.

_'Katara...I need you to take my place.'_

_'Aang...'_

_'I'm sorry, Katara. There is no other choice for me to make. You are the only thing i have left.'_

_'But me taking your place as the Avatar?! How? Why? How!'_

_'You said that already.'_

_'I know...how? And Why!?' _Aang smiled and took Katara's hands and held them in his.

_'It is because of the Avatar spirit...its doing everything it can to keep me alive. But soon, not even the Avatar's powers would be enough. And if I die, the world will be plunged into darkness and chaos will rise though out the world.'_

_'But if i take your power..you will die. And I don't want to lose you.'_

_'There is no other choice.'_

Katara turned around, hugging herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt an odd sensation and opened her eyes to find herself in a different land. She was standing in a field of flowers with a running stream going through it. She turned to stare at Aang, no longer bluish in color, and stared into his stormy gray eyes. She turned away, hugging herself more tightly. She felt Aang's arms wrap around her waist, and put his head on her shoulder, breathing softly into her ear. Her cheeks flushed into a deep scarlet. It was the first time she noticed that he was now her height.

_'Aang...'_

_'It is your choice, Katara.' _Silence rang out for the moment that was said, the only sound coming from the running streams and spirit birds in the air.

_'I love you, Aang. I'm sorry...I should of told you sooner, but i was scared and confused of the feelings i had for you.'_

_'It is okay...I will always love you Katara,' _Aang said, _'And i will always be with you.'_

_'I'll do it, Aang. For you...and the world.'_

-Living World-

Sokka and Toph stared into the darkness, neither could sleep, nor were they very tired to begin with. Sokka turned to Toph, staring at her face, admiring at her features. No matter what Toph did, she will always have a beautiful face, even in her young age, it was starting to show. Sokka mentally slapped himself, scolding himself for staring at her.

_'She is 3 years younger than you! She is barely a teenager!'_

Still, Sokka couldn't help but notice her ears twitching ever so slightly

"Is something wrong Toph?"

"Its really weird...Aang's and Katara's heartbeats are in sync with each other, and both are beginning to beat really fast." As soon as she said those words, a swirl of air started to circle Aang, his eyes opened and glowing.

"Oh no! Its Aang's Avatar spirit. Katara! WAKE UP!" But she barely twitched as the winds brushed upon her body. Loose dirt was lifted off the ground, clouding the image of both Katara and Aang, till the could only see the bright glowing eyes of Aang. Sokka turned to Toph, "Quick, Grab Katara with Earth bending."

"Where is she?! I can't feel her anymore." Sokka looked up in horror as the swirling air turned into a fierce Tornado-like vortex, rising higher into the sky. Toph secured themselves by sucking their feet into the ground, and leaned onto Sokka, holding him steady. Sokka lost track of the glowing eyes for a moment, but saw them staring straight at them.

"That is not Aang standing in there." Sokka turned to her, surprised by her comment.

"What!" he turned his head back to the swirling vortex, which was dying and the loose dirt silently falling back to the earth. Sokka couldn't believe at who he was staring at, neither could Toph register who was standing there.

"Katara?"

"No way! That's Sugar Queen!"

Katara's eyes stopped glowing, she quickly did an 180 to find Aang body lying on the ground, voided of any life. Tears sprung from her eyes and she fell to her knees, sobbing. The whole time, a pressure was being pushed against her, The avatar spirit being forced into her body. But... At the same time, she felt an odd sensation in her belly, but thought nothing of it.

"Where is Aang?" Toph knew quite well where he was, but refused to believe it.

"Katara...Is Aang..." Katara nodded her head, looking up at Sokka and Toph.

"He is gone." she said softly.

"No...THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!! THE FIRE NATION IS GOING TO-" Sokka was silence with a hard punch from Toph.

"No its not."

"But Aang is-"

"Dead." Katara slammed her foot into the ground, causing the earth to crack into a spiderweb like design, and holding in her hand was a small vortex of air. "But Aang gave me his power so the world could still have hope. And it lives on through me."

"How?" Toph said. Katara proceeded to tell them after she fell asleep next to Aang. When she finished, both of them were staring at her, dumbstruck.

"So how can you earth bend, or even air bend for that matter?" Sokka asked.

"I...really don't know. Its like i have all the memory's of Aang lessons and Training. It is really weird."

But no fire bending still, huh?" Katara shook her head.

"No...But Aang did show me where we could find one."

"Jeong-Jeong?"

"Even better. Its an old friend of Toph, the one you met in the woods." Toph face lite up with excitement , but Sokka looked worried.

"Not another rescue mission. Do you know how long it takes me to make up a plan just for it to even consider safe or other wise even remotely a slim chance of survival."

"Nope, but start working on it, Idea guy." Toph said, smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay….just a really bad 3 weeks for me. First, I got kicked out of my uncle's house, then my job just got downsized, making it hard to get over time, and finally, my girlfriend left me. Cause she sees me as a "friend" We good now, not together, but no more odd tensions between us. So if you want an eligible bachelor, here I am. For reals though, I am free, so you can e-mail me if you want….alright now back to the story.

Chapter 4- Only human

Sokka sat over his plans, paper and scraps of what use to be paper was strew all around him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't make a feasible plan of attack. Everything ended up as someone getting hurt (Katara) or captured in process of freeing Iroh (Toph). He gave a frustrated groan and laid on his back, sleep over came his anger, lulling him to sleep.

"No." he said drowsily, "I go to…to make.. (odd bubble pokes out of his nose)" Sokka dream that he was with Suki, making her laugh and smile. He looked up to the starry sky, looking at the moon, he gave a sigh and he turned to tell Suki that he loved her with all his heart, but instead of Suki. Toph was standing there.

"Toph!" he startled, backing away from her as she dissolved away in front of his eyes. And in her place came forth Aang.

"Hiya Sokka!" he said happily.

"This is just a dream, it just here to make you happy." Sokka said to himself. Not wanting to see Aang, he turned and walked away, willing himself to wake up and procced on his plans of attack.

"You are doing it wrong you know." Sokka was silent, even though Aang was walking right next to him. "you are doing this as if we need to take them down. We don't need to take them down, just show them that the Avatar has died, but a new has come taken my place." Sokka slowed down and stared at Aang

"No dream ever tells me of battle plans…is that really you Aang?"

"The one and only." Aang smiled up at him.

"Aw man. Not this freaky spirit world thing again." Sokka hung his head, never really able to understand the other side of the living.

"Sokka…they need to see her. Katara needs to show them that the world still has hope, and that the danger that threaten the Fire Nation is still very much alive. But you are making a plan that involves Katara in fighting everyone and needs to be beaten. No…she is not ready for that yet. She needs to be the distraction, Sokka. So Toph can make her way to Iroh." Sokka went over this. Indeed, he has been making his plans into a frontal assult, but the plan he need is a undercover one. One with a very good distraction. He smiled as an image of Katara going into the Avatar state is a good one. All they need is Toph to go in and grab Iroh.

"Thank's Aang." Sokka said as he finally came up a plan.

"No problem." Aang laughed, Sokka sat up with a start, looking around, his eyes were drawn to Aang's body. He felt sadness over wash him, tears stinging his eyes. He got up and walk up to Toph's tent. He was about to knock on it when he heard it. The sound of sobbing, he stood there, not really believing it, but then again, Aang did just die.

"Toph?" he heard a gasp come from the inside of her tent. And the next thing he knew, he found hiself flying through the air, with the only thought going through his head was _'I should of seen that coming.'_

Fortune seem smile on Sokka, as he landed softly on Appa's tail. And there he laid, letting the pain on his chest subside.

Toph stood there, feeling Sokka landing on top of Appa's tail, his impact caused Appa to be seen much more clearly. She stood there, waiting for him to explode at her, but he just laid there, causing her to worry.

'_Did I hit him to hard? No…this is Sokka…he practically immune to being knocked out.'_

She gave a small sigh of relief as she felt him get up, and start walking over to her. She felt frozen, realizing that he must of heard her crying. He was probably going think of ways just to make her feel girlie.

"You okay…"

"I should be asking you that." she said, trying to put on her tough -talk to him, but ended up being sounding like a nervous wreck.

"It is alright, you know."

"Shut up Snoozles. You don't know what you are talking about."

"Toph…You were crying."

"No! I had…"

"A breathing problem…" he said. "Then explain why your eyes are red."

"I have dirt in my eyes."

"You can't even see….and dirt never gave you a problem before. So why start now?" Toph was stumped, she was also holding back a lot of tears. So she was startled to find Sokka walking up to her, hugging her gently.

"Stop it." she said softly. Her tears beginning to show.

"Its okay to let it out."

"Why aren't you then?" She felt Sokka grab her hand and placed it on his cheek, causing her to blush softly. She felt wetness on his cheeks, _'Tears, he is crying'_

"It okay to let it out." he said again. She shook her head., he tears began to fall, and she tried to wipe them a way.

"It maybe okay for you, but not for me. I am tough."

"Even tough people cry."

"It is a sign of weakness…" she said, tears falling freely, no longer able to hide it, she buried her head into his chest, holding back sobs in her throat.

"It also a sign of you begin human…I think Aang would like it if you just let your emotions out once in while Toph…if not for me, do it for him." she couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry, gripping his shirt, wetting it with her tears. They both feel to the ground, Toph still holding on to Sokka, crying all her sorrow.

"I can't believe he is gone…my first student…not exactly a good start for me." she said softly to him, holding on to his arm.

"Yeah…but he is a better place now. Let us fight for him, the whole world is counting on us now, Toph. We may not be the Avatar like Katara is now, but we need to help her anyway we can."

Toph nodded her head, understanding what he had said. She got back on her feet, a bit shaken up on being so close to her first crush. "Thank you Snoozles. I feel better now. Not a whole lot better…but just a bit better than before."

Sokka nodded his head. He then took Toph's arm, and began to guide her back to the fire.

"I can do it on my own you know."

"But it is my job on being a gentleman to guide you over here with me so I can talk to you in private, M'lady" Toph felt her cheeks flare, but she let him. "Besides, I was going to wake you up anyways. I need you for the plan on getting Iroh freed"

The two never notice that Katara was watching them the whole time. She was happy that they cared for each other a lot more than they give out, but also slightly jealous that she could no longer do it for Aang. She sighed and turned over, going back to sleep, back to her dreams of her and Aang running and laughing in field of flowers. She also ignored the slight tickling sensation in her belly, never knowing that Aang kept a secret from her, one that might make a big difference in her life.

Next Chapter- The choices that are handed to you/ (Tylee-Mai chappie) It is not a that kind of chapter, but a chapter on them. So no wrong ideas from you guys ok. Review please and try to make me happy…I really need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Guess what?….I give you guys three guesses that made me better in the past few days. Go ahead and guess.

………

……..

……

….

…

OK!!! Times up! ME! Redskin122004 a.k.a The great and Powerful Red a.k.a Esteban 'Steven' Antonio 'tony' Ramon (RAMON! NOT RAYMOND!!!!) is going to Dallas for College in Irving. So if anyone lives near by Dallas. Give me a holler in about 3 months from now because Redskin is heading your way!!!!!

Anyways, I am going to answer some reviews now, from recent pasts chapter to now. So here goes.

First thing is first, Allow me to inroduce some of my favorite and loyal ones.

Liselle123- Hey…well it did work, but it was a last chance kind of thing….So it was kind of futile in other words. But we parted as friends, but after a long fight, we still talk so I am good. Better to have her as a friend than an enemy. Also, I will explain why Katara is feeling the tickling sensation, and I am not just going out on a limb here and guess what the opposite sex feels when there are pregnant. Quite opposite actually, I know what they go through, more or less. One reason: Books…lots and lots of books, and lots of being bored. Two: My mom had three of us, and I remember the last two, very clearly…lots of anger and stuff being thrown at us because she had bit of a mood 'swing'….anyways. Thank you for being kind, I need an uplifting, and you sort of came in saved me from being really down, so thank you I say again.

Skittlesandcombos (?)- Thank you for being my first reviewer, but I had to answer to Liselle first because she is the greatest author EVER!!!! (coughs in the background) Anyways, you been here from the start, so I give you this chapter as a dedication, and if you stick around long enough, And review enough so I can get a clear idea on your personality, I might make you come on as a budding author and send you ruff transcripts for you to go over, so give me an email if you interested.

Tokkalover- you may have only given two reviews, but you gave a last one, so you in luck. Thanks for the…really short reviews, but you did put a lot of emotions into it. So hoorah I say….wait I think this is more of the way HOORAH!!!!!!

LiveInThaskyE- The master of giving one line reviews with lots of heart and intellect… or is that sarcasm you was writing!???! Anyways, thanks for the last minute reviews you gave me.

Adverk- Actually…I do re read and write on these…its just this damn computer or something seems to throw it out of wack or something, I fix it and it mess up again…so yeah. I try and fail.

La Vixen Da Amor-….Is it 'Love Fox." or "Fox in Love". Hey, I know some Spanish. I do live in the valley (Almost the very southern tip of Texas. Donna, Tx if you live down here, if you want to know where I live.) Don't worry, I tell, I tell. So from here on out, I will tell you guys…just a bit later though.

Okay, okay. Enough. I will answer the rest of you guys when you review, or if you guys are actually around to read this. Well, here is the next chapter.

Chpater Five- The choices that are made.

Aang was about to enter katara's dream to spend more time with her, but instead of going right next to her. He found himself very far away, he watched as a version of himself was running on the water of a lake, while she skated next to him (Dream self), smiling and laughing.

"Aang." Startled, Aang turned and found Avatar Roku standing next to him.

"Avatar Roku! What are you doing here?"

"We are connect to her now Aang. We can come and pass knowledge to her just as we did to you. But I am here to talk to you."

"Um…why?"

"You didn't tell her." Aang swallowed, he knew this was going to come sooner or later.

"I didn't want to do it so early. Its her first day as being Avatar. She already have enough on her plate." The scene vanished around him, and soon found himself back at the mountains of the spirit world.

"Yes, and soon she is going to wondering why there is a odd sensation in her belly." Aang hung his head.

"I don't know how to tell her. What if she hates me for doing that to her…I don't want her to hate me."

"She will not. She will understand once she knows why."

"But why now, why not later."

"It can't be later. She is going to notice Aang. And once she does, that is when she will hate you for not telling her. It won't be long. She is ignoring it for now, but the process for her to get pregnant with your child has drain all of our powers. She can not go into the Avatar state for a long period of time. For now though, she can only do it to free Iroh from his holdings. After that, she has to wait for at least 3 weeks before proceeding on."

"But…she has to face the Fire Lord! What if the signs of pregnancy shows before then. What if he tries to take advantage of it and try to harm the baby."

"We will step in, or more to the point, you will step in. For now, tell her after they free Iroh. She will not be angry at you, she will understand. For now, watch her, love her, but don't try to overwhelm with her new duties. She has much to learn, in a much shorter time than you had. Teach her of your peoples ways, so she can pass it on to the child." Aang nodded and found himself back on the field where Katara was lying on the grass.

"Hey! Where did you go?"

"Me…Uh…hide and go seek?"

"When did we start playing that?"

"Now!" Aang said and he ran off as fast as he could, with a smiling Katara taking chase.

-Azula's camp, Twenty miles away from the gaang-

Ty Lee watch as Zuko stared at his Uncle. Watching him as he kicked him in the face of the kind old man. She turned her head to Mai, who's eyes were widen and in shock of what she was seeing. Iroh looked up to his nephew, this monster that Azula created.

"You're a fool, old man."

"You will end up regretting this Zuko…" this got another swift kick to the jaw, with Azula, Mai, and Ty lee watching. Azula watch with pride, as her brother kicked the old man again.

"Tomorrow, we are going home and bringing this traitor to be hanged." Azula stated as she walked into the small cell. Zuko nodded and began to walk out,

"I am getting something to eat." he said and walked out of the cell. He stopped as Mai put a hand on his arm.

"What do you want?" he said softly.

"Zuko…what is going on with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"You are beating on your Uncle…the only man who ever shown you kindness."

"He is not my Uncle, he is a traitor to my country."

"A country that banished you..."

"Watch what you say, Mai. Are you going to turn on me as well?" Mai let go of his hand, her mask slip back on and she bowed to him.

"Of course not, Prince Zuko."

"Good, now leave me be." Azula walked after her brother, a msile so big, it almost broke Mai's careful mask. She turned to find Ty Lee inside with Iroh, whipering softly before jabbing him in the back of his neck. "What did you do?"

"I...I couldn't stand it. He was in such much pain...I couldn't let him feel it." she said softly, her eyes down casted. Mai reached over touch Ty Lee on the shoulder, she jerked, looking a bit startled thinking it was Azula. "Don't you feel sorry for what you do, Mai... All those we caused pain to...those whose lives are in our hands. I can't ...I can't do this anymore...They only reason I join was because Azula almost tried killing me, forcing me to go."

Mai watched as her friend normal bubbly attuitde dissappered and was replace by a small child. She to wonder if this was all worth it. Worth the pain of being beaten, whipped, blown away, and another pain they go through. She nodded her head, agreeing with Ty Lee.

"It will be over soon, Ty Lee...For the better...I don't know."

That it for now. I will post another chapter up soon. Now on to somethign that i noticed

Ty Lee- Light Brown hair, GREY eyes, Skin that sort of looks like Aang's, can move like aang, Practically is a female version of Aang. Doesn't anyone see that those two are basically the same to look at???? Is it just me, but Ty lee looks like aang, even has the same eyes as him...Maybe not all airbenders were gone...maybe there is some left...only in the firenation... ?????


	6. Chapter 6

Sry for the long update!!?!?!?! But this is the first time I actually have a chance in updateing!!!! ANYWAYS, TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER 0.o and I will quickly try to update regularly from now on.

Ah ha, chapter 6!!!

To free the Dragon

"Hey Katara?" Katara open one eye, staring at her brother who was gently shaking her awake.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, I finally got a plan for you." Katara sat up, stretching her arms out, giving a big yawn. But when she open her eyes when she finished yawning, the were three people looking at her.

'_Wait….three?' _He eyes wandered over to the said third and nearly shrieked in horror when she saw it was Aang.

"Aang!"

"Hiya Katara. I guess you can finally see me." Aang said

"Aang?" Toph said to her. Katara looked at both Toph and Sokka, both looking at her. Their eyes filled with worry, thinking that she finally lost it.

"They can't see me, Katara. Tell them its an Avatar thing, that you are looking at me in Spirit form." Katara turn to them, Sokka crawled over and place a hand on her head.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah…Just talking to Aang….Avatar stuff." She finished

"Ah….Anyways, I finally figure out a plan for us to get Iroh. From what Aang told me that….Why are you looking at me like that?" Toph and Katara were now staring at him. "What? I can't have a magic hour too, only the mystical benders can!"

'No no," Toph said, waving her hands in front of her, "You can have all the magic hour you want, just come back to us less crazy than way you left." Katara giggled a bit, feeling slightly better.

"Anyways, from what Aang had told me. They are transporting him in a metal carriage, not bar one, but solid iron. Apparently Zuko and Azula, along with her cheer squad of goth girl and happy freak, are going along too."

"Heavy hitters." Katara said softly.

"Yeah, but we are not going to fight, we are simply there to show them….Aang's body." Silence took hold, Sokka cough and continue on. "While we are doing that, Toph, you are going under ground. You are to go right underneath the carriage, and wait for lots of vibrations. That will be Katara going into the Avatar state, she will be making a lot of noise, so don't try to be discreet and open it slowly. Break that thing in half if you have to, just grab him and pull him into the hole. You got that Toph?"

"Yup, and after that, we just jump onto Appa and fly away, Right?"

"Right."

"So we just distact them long enough to do all that?" Katara asked "I hope this works."

"It will." Aang said softly, "Katara?"

She turn to him, "Yes Aang." She suddenly felt eyes on her, turning her head, she saw Sokka and Toph pretending to be doing something important. "What is it."

"Nothing nothing." Sokka said, "Just warn us when you start talking to Aang."

"It not like I can control it!"

"But it freaks me out!" Toph said, "You talking to somebody not even there."

"Well, I am sorry okay, I am going out to get some fresh water and talk to Aang." She got up, taking her pouch with here, "Come on Aang."

"Sure" Aang float onto his feet and follow her to the small lake they camp near. Aang was extremely nervous, and it showed. Katara notice that Aang seem twitch ever so slightly. Finally, Katara couldn't take it.

"Whats wrong Aang, is something bothering you."

"Yeah…something I should of told you before…but I was scared on your response, that you will hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Cause…I was going to tell you after we save Iroh…but I will probably get to scared and then Roku might tell you instead…but…"

"Well….what is it?"

"Katara…you are pregnant with my child" Katara's mind went blank, she saw the sky spinning and then her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey!!! Krusty the clown here…..whoah! Wrong cartoon!!! ; ) I will make this one longer, believe it! And I will try my best to fix the mistake I made in the prior one! Anyhoo, I will actually give you a shot to making the next chapter, if you can correctly answer all of these questions, and they will be easy ones too….well, sort of.

What is my full name and birthdate? (See easy?)

What was my first story ever? (A little easy)

What is my current occupation? (Slightly easy)

Which story was my biggest hit, but also is canceled?

And the final question, and preferable is only the hardest one there is unless you were paying attention or you are this person, who is my first ever review?

And take note, that you actually might want to re read that last one several times!!!

Ah…. Anyways, onto the story!!!

Chapter 7- Lowly servants

Mai walked over to the iron wall cage that was for Iroh. She looked over it, examining it thoroughly. After a while, she walked away, shaking her head to rid of memories of the old man that was going to be hang once he got back home. She sighed and lean up against a wall, closing her eyes, remembering old times.

**Flash back** (The sound of Mentok making that weird noise whenever he comes in for court on Harvey Birdman, it always pops into my head whenever I see the word flash back?!?! Oh…back to the story!)

**Iroh had came by walking, a steaming cup of tea in one hand and several scrolls were tuck under his arms. Singing a soft song, he was looking forward towards a nice evening. But the sound of crying caught his ears.**

"**Oh?" he said, following the sounds of crying, he spotted a young Mai crying near the small pond. "Mai?"**

**Startled, she attempted to run away, but the old man show amazing speed as he quickly grab a hold of her. **

"**Mai, what is wrong?" She turned her head down, sniffing softly and attempting to wipe away her tears.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Ah, child, do not hold the pain in, for it will destroy those who are close to you when you can no longer hold it."**

"**Hmm…" she looked up to him, giving him a soft smile. "You promise to keep it a secret?"**

"**Oh, and what secret is that?"**

"**Well…only Azula knows…and she made fun of me, but…I like Zuko…a lot." She said softly, blushing brightly. Iroh stared at her, then gave a hearty laugh. Taking it the wrong way, she began to walk away from him.**

"**Mai, wait." He said, as he gave another small chuckle. "I did not mean to laugh at your love. I find it that it is quite cute and charming that young girl like yourself is in love with Zuko, however brash he is. Why were you crying though?"**

"**Azula said that there was no way Zuko will ever love me…That he will marry a powerful and rich girl from a respected nobleman. Not some lowly girl like me."**

"**But Mai…your father is a nobleman a well."**

"**But she says he is weak…that he care too much about other people and not about himself. That he leaves himself open for people to hurt him!"**

"**Do not listen to Azula. She herself will find herself in a position like that one day, not all of us can be fire bending prodigy and her father the Fire Lord as well. I assure you, Zuko will be happy to have you as his wife, but lets wait till you are of age, yes?"**

**Giggling, she nodded her head and bowed to him. "Thank you General Iroh."**

"**Bah, Call me Uncle Iroh."**

**He gave her a small hug and look down on her. "Now, will you want to join me on a cup tea?" she gave a big smile and nodded her head. She held out her arms grab the scrolls from his arms. "Oh! Why thank you Mai."**

**End of Flash back** (That sound again from mentok)!

A single tear escape from her eyes, she wiped it away quickly and walked over towards Azula, Zuko, and Ty lee were standing.

"Shut up Ty lee!" Zuko screamed at her. Zuko had about enough of her cheery and stupid personality, it remind him too much of Iroh.

"But all I said was-"

"But nothing!" Azula snapped at her, "All you have been is an annoyance, and I am finally tired of it!" her head snapped to Mai. "And you! The least you can do is shut her up sometimes, but you and your poor attitude is getting on my nerves as well."

Mai stared at her, unable to comprehend on her attitude. "Why are you yelling at her?" Ty lee asked, "She hasn't done a thing to deserve it!"

"Shut your mouth, before I melt off." Zuko said, startling Mai at his vicious comment, "Both of you are nothing but lowly servants for us. I would not hesitant to kill both of you if you turn on me."

'_Lowly servants…is that what he thinks of me…a servant…'_

"Come on, we got to get this traitor back home with us…And I don't want you two failing me again." Pointing at both Mai and Ty lee. "If you fail, I make sure that I ask daddy dearest to make your noble family into a peasant one."

Mai's face show nothing, but inside, she was a raging dragon. She just nodded her head, and pulled out a small knife and flung it onto the wall, killing a moth in the process.

"Good, you understand." Zuko said, then turn to Ty lee, "And you?"

Ty lee drop her head, and mumble "Yes Prince Zuko."

"Good. Prepare for transport then, time to head home." He said, then turned and walked away, Azula right behind him, smiling ever evily.

'_We are just some lowly servants…I guess you were wrong Uncle Iroh…He isn't so happy to marry me…because all I am, is a lowly servant._

End of Chapter

Oh yeah, has anyone seen the video of zuko dancing to become the fire lord flash?

Go to my bio for the website, it really funny.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah...welcome back to the ever growing Avatar story Katara's /Boot to face/ Argh/Flys off screen, Replace by craze look 18 year old./

Skittlesandcombos: Enough about you! This is about me.

Red/Rubbing his face/ Did you just do a Love Hina Drop kick on me!!!

Skittles: Sure did...wait. What is Love Hina?

Red/Vein bulgeing from head/ Get out!

Skittles: No, my chapter, my spotlight, my story!

Red: What! I gave you a chance to write a chapter, not the whole damn thing!

/Aang appears off to the side/

Aang: Um...can we start this?

Red/Grows larger shouting/ NO/Aang turns into chibi form, tears streaming/

Skittles: Don't yell at him/Takes out Aang's staff/

Red: Hey...where the heck did you get th/Gets hit by staff/ OW!!!!

Skittles: Shut up!!!! Get out, my time to shine /Swings again/

Red/Catches the staff one handed/ You messing with the wrong guy, girl.

Skittles: Oh yeah/Jumps onto him and a cloud of dust rises from the scuffle/

Red: Get off! You little-

Skittle: Make me you sexist pig!!!!

Aang: Um...i just going to start the story now. /Looks to see both red and skittle roll away off screen /Um...yeah. It is SHOWTIME!!!!

Chapter 8: Flight of the Dragon

Katara opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves. Aang sat next to her, his legs crossed.

"Katara I-" He started.

"Please, not now." She cut in. She sat up and took a deep breath. Aang stood up and held a hand out to her before remembering that he was just a spirit.

"Aang…" She started, but didn't know what to say.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked, fear in his eyes. Katara stood up and looked down at his glowing form. She stared at him for a moment before answering.

"No, I'm not mad. If anything, I'm happy." She smiled at him and continued. "Aang when you died, part of me died too. I thought that I didn't have anything to remember you by. Well, now I do."

Aang stood up and smiled. "Good. I was so afraid that you would hate me for it."

She laughed and replied, "Aang, I could never hate you. Its…just a lot to take in…How am I going to tell Sokka…and my Dad!"

"One step at a time."

"Easy for you to say, they can't kill you now that you are dead." Aang simply smiled

Back at camp, Sokka became aggravated.

"Where is she?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's not far from here." Toph answered as she sat down by Appa. "Why are you so worried? Don't you think that she can take care of herself now?"

"That's not it," He replied irritably. "We need to get going if we want to get to Iroh in time."

Toph sighed and rolled her blind eyes. "Fine."

She kicked her heel into the ground, sending a ripple towards the trees.

"Ouch!" Katara yelled a moment later. She emerged from the trees, looking cross. Sokka laughed when he saw her, incredibly amused by the way she looked. Katara on the other hand, was annoyed. She glared at her brother.

He walked over to her and asked, "Why are you rubbing your-"

"Don't say it." She cut in, holding up a hand. "I'm here so what do you want?"

"We need to get going if we want to get to Iroh in time."

"Okay. So we all know the plan. Who was going to show the body?"

"Well," Sokka started slowly. "Toph won't be able to do it because she will be busy getting Iroh out. So it's either you or me."

Katara turned around before answering. "You should do it Sokka. I will be going into the Avatar State so I will be concentrating on that." She turned around at looked her brother in the eye.

"Whatever happens, don't leave him laying there for them to get."

"Alright. Let's go."

-Fire Nation camp-

"Make sure the old man doesn't escape." Azula said as she looked at them in turn. "He needs to be hanged."

She stared through the bars and into the iron cage. The cage was in a cart hooked up to an ostrich horse, a soldier sitting on top. Iroh sat in his prison, staring right back at Azula. He sighed and shook his head sadly. How did his niece become this monster that she is today? Azula took a last glance at her companions before turning around to sit in the front of the cage. Mai and Ty Lee stood on either side of the cage, watching her go. Zuko stood not far from them, watching the road they were about to take.

"Doesn't she think that we already know that?" Mai asked, her voice void of any emotion, not betraying the anger she had against them.

Ty Lee just shrugged and replied, "Come on, let's get this done and over with." Her normally bubbly attitude not present, much to the liking of both Azula and Zuko

The soldier that was driving the ostrich horse pressed his heels into the animal's side. It lurched forward, causing the cage to rock back and fourth slightly.

Not too far away, Toph said, "They just left. We should go now."

Having arrived nearby the camp, following Aang's directions, the group was going though with the plan, ready or not.

Sokka nodded and asked, "You okay Katara?"

She still hadn't told them about being pregnant. That was all she could think about at the moment. She had to clear her mind though. If she didn't, the plan could go terribly wrong.

"Yes Sokka," She replied strongly. "I'm fine."

With that, she pushed through the bushed, leading the way. Sokka followed, carrying Aang's body. Toph came last, feeling the vibrations under her feet. Aang's spirit floated next to Katara, giving her advice.

"Now it's not really hard to go into the Avatar State ." He whispered, though no one could hear him except Katara. "All you need to do is look at me."

"What?" She whispered back, looking at his bluish spirit.

Aang shook his head and said, "No Katara. My body."

She nodded, and tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Okay." She replied, looking at the path before her.

"Shhh!" Toph scolded from the back. "There right on the other side of the bushes."

The three friends fell quiet. Toph disappeared into the ground silently, while Sokka and Katara stood there, waiting. Sure enough, they heard the sound of a ostrich horse and a cart being pulled. Sokka stood straight, and walked through the bushes, followed by Katara. Azula and Zuko both saw them at the same time. Azula jumped off of the cart and landed nimbly in front of the siblings, while Zuko simply stay where he was at, guarding Iroh from any attacks. Azula's arms were raised, ready to fight.

"Why have you come here?" She asked sarcastically, "Was it to free my dear Uncle, to give yourselves up….Wait, to give up the Avatar maybe? In his current state, I think-"

Sokka decide now was the time to shut her up, he fell to his knees and whispered, "He's dead." He unraveled the wraps on the body to reveal Aang's lifeless face.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, frowning the whole time. "Not possible." He retorted

"I don't believe you." Azula retorted, but took a glance at the lifeless body, knowing it was true.

"It's true." Katara said, her voice cracking. "He's dead."

She could see the dirt suddenly rise from under the cart.

"Now Katara." Aang whispered in her ear. "Look at me."

She nodded and looked at Aang's lifeless body. Anger suddenly hit her. Her eyes started glowing as the wind whipped around her. She could feel the Avatar State take over her, filling her body with rage. She turned to look at the siblings, and her rage raised higher, knowing that the murders were right in front her. Her new power lifted her off of the ground and above the people below. She bent the element towards Azula, not holding back, but was careful not to throw at Zuko. In fear that she might actually hit Iroh instead.

Appa dropped out of the sky, landing right next to Sokka. He grabbed Aang's body and ran it over to Appa, putting him safely in the large saddle. Mai and Ty Lee were staring at Katara in wonder and amazement. Zuko, however, jump off the carriage and shot a fireball at her. Katara simple pushed it away, as in swatting a hapless horse-fly

As soon as the ground trembled, Toph broke through the surface and grabbed at the metal. Her powerful hands tore it apart, reviling a confused Iroh inside.

"Come on!" She said, motioning down into the hole she was in.

Iroh jumped in without having to be told twice. Toph covered their hole up and started bending in the direction of the fight. She opened the ground back up on the other side of Appa, concealing them from Azula. They climbed in and joined Sokka and Aang.

"She has to get out of the Avatar State ." Sokka said, worried.He climbed over Appa's large head and grabbed the reigns.

"Yip, yip."

As Katara floated above the ground, she was bending earth and water towards Azula and Zuko. More on Azula than Zuko though. She didn't care about the others. Azula was the one that killed Aang. Azula will be the one to pay. Azula nimbly dodge all the attacks, but only barely. Zuko himself had face full of earth and was thrown back in the carriage.

"Katara." Aang called. His voice reached out to her, like a lifeline. Her rage suddenly dissolved.

"Katara, come on. It's time to go."

As soon as it started, it stopped. The spirits of Aang's past life, Her past life, left her. She fell through the sky, unconscious. Appa swooped around and caught her midair.

Zuko stared at the skies, watching the retreating form of the flying bison. It was then that he realized that the earth bending girl had not appeared. Eyes wide, he turn back to the cage and stared in shock. His shock turn to rage and he let out a scream.

"DAMN YOU PEASENTS! THEY TAKEN IROH" He roared, Mai and Ty lee, both shock on seeing the water tribe girl going avatar on them, snap their head towards the cage. The cage was empty, voided of anyone. His eyes turn to them, and he raised a single finger to them, accusing them.

"You let them take Iroh. You stupid servants!" he launched a fireball at Ty lee. Acting on pure instinct only, Ty lee jumped over the fireball and right behind Zuko. Punching at several location on his body. Her eyes widen on what she had done and nimbly jump back from a swinging fist. She landed near Azula, breathing heavily, she placed her hands over her mouth, too shock on what she did.

"You attack royalty, Ty lee. For shame." Azula stated

"I..I didn't mean too.." Ty lee stared as Azula walked up to her and cup her left hand.

"Yes…and it won't happen again." Ty lee's left hand burst into flame, her screams rip out into the open.

"Ty lee!" Mai said, she ran forward, attempting to help her friend. She was stop by Zuko, who reached in and pulled out one of her knives. He twisted her around, pulling it out and then plunging it into her midsection. Mai face contorted in pain and fell to her knees.

"Come Zuko, let us go home and tell father of what happen."

"Father will not be pleased. The avatar is still alive, a different person yes, but still alive."

"No matter, let us leave these two fools to die." Both sibling jump back into the carriage and left them there. Mai painfully pull the blade out. She stared down at the blade, shock that it was the blade that was laced with poisons lethal and deadly poisons. She crawled over to the whimper form Ty lee and helped her on her feet.

"Come on…lets take you back to the village." She said, not wanting to Ty lee to worry about her.

'_Besides…nothing can save me, now. I will be dead by tonight.' _She though sadly, leaving Ty Lee to fend for her self. Both girls limp along the road, not knowing that a spirit was watching them the whole time.

"I got to get Katara!"

Skittles/Holding her arm and bandage form head to toe/ Owie, owie, owie

Red/Small cuts and bruises, but otherwise is fine/ Hmph!

Skittles: You didn't have to be so rough!

Red: You are the one who decided to start hitting me!

Skittles: you are just lucky that you have army training and swat training...ow! I think you broke hand in five different places...Hey!!! Where did you learn SWAT Training anyways, it not in your profile.

Red: Just the basics, A Staff Sergant was part of a SWAT group in Carolina, and taught to us in AIT, just for shits and giggles.

Skittles: Sure...whatever. I am going to sue you.

Red: Pssh! Go ahead. I got a building full of characters to back me up.

Skittles: Yeah, you think they going to back you up after leaving for a year and half.

Red/Sweatdrop/ Uh oh/Runs of screen/

Skittles: HA! Serves you right, now i can take control!.../Looks at writing hand / Aw crap! how the hell am i suppose to write with this /Turns into chibi form, waving her hand crazy / NO Fair!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

hey, sorry for the long wait, been busy, military issues and all. well here we go again. showtime!!

to save a life

Aang flew as fast as he could to get the others... he stayed behind to gather information for Katara and to let them know what their next plan of attack was. He was ashamed of Zuko... his anger caused him to act out like his own father... killing those who defied him. he saw appa and quickly floated over the gang.

"man... she went all out on them." Sokka said, placing a moist towel on her head.

'Indeed she has...it is sad to see her take on the role of the avatar... to carry such a burden onto herself is the making of a wise leader... but how did she even gain the power of the avatar? Where is Avatar Aang?" Iroh asked.

"Behind you." Toph replied. Iroh turned to examine the body. HE gave a soft sigh and nodded his head.

" I fear this my fault... I should of done more, to help Zuko, to lead him back from the darkness... The only choice i have left is to find his mother..."

"What?!" Toph said, turning head quickly to him...or at least the direction his voice came from. " but... isn't she dead? i know cause father told me all about the Fire Lord's family."

" A secret that was kept from Zuko...i only recently found out myself... when Zuko was banished, i recieved a letter from her, stating that i should keep him from becoming his father... i have failed so far... and i must ask for us to go to the eastern airtemple."

"What? Why? To see he old man?"

"Oh, i see you met Guru Pathik."

"You mean you met him? When?" Toph asked

" A very long time ago...when i was looking for myself and my place in the world... before Zuko's banishment." Iroh replied

"But nobody was there. Aang never said he met anyone else but him?." Toph said

"Then she must of been on a errend, or wish not to be found accidently by the avatar."

At that time, Aang floated onto Appa, quite sure that he cannot be seen.

"Speaking of which, How is the after life treating you Avatar Aang." Iroh stated calmly, thus amused when Aang fell through appa, a surprised looked etched onto his face.

"you can see me?!" aang cried out

"Yes i can, quite clearly too." Iroh responed, turning his head to the two other passangers. Sokka look a little lost while Toph looked disturbed.

"Everyone can see aang but me, and i am blind."

"I can't see him." Sokka said

"You can't see anything beyond food when it is right in front of you, that or girls. So i am not surprised."

"...thanks alot." Sokka said, grumply

"Anytime." Toph replied cheerfully/

"But how?"

"that is a story for another time. But You seem to have urgent news on your tongue. Care to tell us...or just me so i can relay to them."

"We need to go back."

"May i ask why?"

"Zuko and azula attacked Ty lee and Mai, ty lee is seriously burnt up and Mai looks like she could drop at any moment."

"What!?" Iroh yelled "Why would zuko do such a thing. There must be something wrong with him. I know Zuko, he would never attack Mai for any reason. We must go back."

"What?!" Sokka yelled "We just rescued you from from the the terrible twosome and you want us to go back. Katara is out cold if you haven't noticed."

"tell sokka not to worry, Zuko and Azula left them and are heading back to the fire nation. Mai and Ty lee are heading to the closest village.

"They have been abandon by my nephew and niece. And Mai and Ty lee are like daughters to me. Please, we must turn back."

"..."

"Sokka, just do it...i trust aang, don't you?" toph said

"Fine... but if this is a trap, i am blameing you."


End file.
